horcruxfandomcom-20200213-history
Supportive Hogwarts Staff
It takes more than just brilliant minds to keep a castle in operation and for that Hogwarts hosts an extensive Supportive Staff in addition to the numerous professors. Supportive Staff is a general term used for all personnel on duty within the walls and on the grounds of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While these individuals don't play a active role in the education of the students, their contribution to the castle's affairs is essential in keeping the school operational. The functions of the supportive Hogwarts staff are immensily varied, going from maintaining the extensive school library to personally delivering acceptance letters to those students otherwise unreachable. In magical education accidents are bound to happen and someone needs to tend to the injured and sickened. The castle and its grounds require constant care and maintenance, which is a job entire on its own. So one sees, without the supportive staff the entire school would fall to ruins. In Horcrux the supportive Hogwarts staff consists of several characters, each serving in one specific function within the castle. These characters can belong to anyone, staff or regular members as long as they received approval for their requested role. They can resign from this post at any given time. Every member at Horcrux is allowed one adult character to begin with. Additional adult characters can be unlocked through activity within the cult or the purchase of an Additional Character privilege. For Hogwarts staff the pureblood status is preferred but not necessary. Hybric characters are also allowed to work at the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When applying for a Professor character, one needs staff approval. Keeper of Keys and Grounds The Keeper of Keys and Grounds is a position reserved to a witch or wizard appointed by the Headmaster and the Founders of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This person tend to and look after the grounds of the school, as well as the security of Hogwarts Castle. They care for the magical creatures living on the castle grounds, performing special tasks for professors and tending to the gardens on camus. Below one finds the current and previous Keeper of Keys and Grounds: * (current Keeper of Keys and Grounds) * (previous Keeper of Keys and Grounds) Caretaker of Hogwarts Castle The Caretaker of Hogwarts is a position within the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that can be claimed by any person of magical birth. This means the caretaker can be a wizard, witch or even a Squib in charge of overseeing the cleanliness and hygiene. The caretaker also patrols the corridors at night to catch students out of bed. In this responsibility this character must also supervise punishments which still include corporal punishments due to the time frame of the Horcrux cult. Below one finds the current and previous Caretaker of Hogwarts Castle: * (current Caretaker of Hogwarts Castle) * (previous Caretaker of Hogwarts Castle) Special Messenger The Special Messenger is a wizard or witch assigned the post to deliver the acceptance letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to Muggle-born people, explaining that magic truly exists, unless their parents or guardians have a wizard relation. They can also be dispatched under special circumstances, even if the student-to-be's parents have a wizard relation. Often this function is temporary and fulfilled by a Professor or even a Head of House though within the time frame of the Horcrux cult has one character permanently on staff in this particular role within the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Below one finds the current and previous Special Messenger: * (current Special Messenger) * (previous Special Messenger) The Hogwarts Matron The Matron at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is put in charge of the castle's Hospital wing. Her job is to be monitor all health at Hogwarts, heal the wounded, direct the other Healers and make health potions and ointments. Due to the time frame of the Horcrux cult, this role is exclusive to a female character approved by the cult's staff. Her word is law within the hospital wing. Below one finds the current and previous Hogwarts Matron: * (current Hogwarts Matron) * (previous Hogwarts Matron) The Hogwarts Librarian The Hogwarts librarian is a person employed by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to monitor the library and watch over and protect books. It's the librarian's sacred duty to provide the students with directions to a certain book in addition to keeping the entire library organized. Due to the matters described in these books, this role is reserved to a witch or wizard of pureblood status. Below one finds the current and previous Hogwarts Librarian * (current Hogwarts Librarian) * (previous Hogwarts Librarian) Category:Characters Category:Hogwarts Staff Category:Adult Characters